


The Code, take 2

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz





	The Code, take 2

Once they move in their own place, away from Santana’s prying eyes and ears and hands, the Code doesn’t go forgotten - they have too much fun.

But it does become less of a necessity.

The Code does make a grand return once Dan arrives in their house.

 

Not immediately, of course.

But as soon as he starts talking and listening, the need for a non vocal way of communicating, particularly for sex related conversations, is even greater than usual.

The usuals are back - they didn’t forget about the thrills of Red 21 and 96 Blue.

They can’t resist the idea of incorporating new ones.

16 Orange becomes their code for a warning : the sender is going to jump on the recipient the moment Dan is safely out of sight.

80 Crimson is a variation of Red 21 : still a romantic evening, but it also means that the movie is not important because a teenager-worthy making out on the couch needs to be involved.

That one calls for a 911Purple : call someone to keep Dan with them for the night.

Funnily enough, Blaine changes Rachel’s name in his phone to that particular code.

30 Silk (the only exception to their rule) implies the involvent of ties and-or ropes.

Usually goes hand in hand with a NT.

As one can expects, the code quickly unravels to things concerning their son, particularly as he gets older and surprizing him becomes more and more of a challenge.

35 Aubergine is the sign that one of them got a call from the school and they need to have a serious discussion about proper school behavior.

77 Marigold is their code for the opposite, that they need to find a gift for him because the little boy aced a test or won a game.

Or got chosen as “primo ballerino”.

Speaking of which, 16 Bronze is a reminder that there is dance rehearsal and that they need to pick him up or at least arrange for someone to pick him up.

Blaine loves sending 16 Bronze followed by 80 Crimson.

When Dan turns 14 and comes home from a little party with a little hickey on his neck, Kurt hurries to send a 35-35 aubergine to Blaine.

Blaine looks at him with a confused frown. He mouths a “what da …” to his husband and Kurt silently explains, with lots of gestures and miming.

“You

Are

Giving

Him

The

Talk”


End file.
